


Talks of Stars

by bluelikecomets



Series: Comets [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelikecomets/pseuds/bluelikecomets
Summary: Mon-el and Kara have a conversation about both of their pasts.





	

Talks of Stars

Kara was watching one of her old TV shows on the couch when Mon-el bounces onto the couch, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, kind of caging her in. She smiles in content, leaning her head back against his chest. “I’m not used to this.” She breathes out, playing with his fingers. He hums an answer absentmindedly, losing it at just a simple touch from her. Like he told her the other night, he had all these feelings he didn’t even know were possible to exist, and then he met her and everything had changed. 

“What do you mean?” He asks, when he notices that her comet-like blue eyes are staring up at him. She smiles, shaking her head. “No, really, I wanna know.” 

She shrugs her shoulders and moves some hair out of her face. “On Krypton, even though I was thirteen and was starting to notice boys, I never really had any interest in them. I was friends with a lot of them, but they were scared of my parents so they were scared of me. And then when I got here, God, it was so awkward with puberty and everything. And I would constantly have to hold back on stuff like my strength because I didn’t want to hurt anyone. The first time I held a guy’s hand, I broke it because I held too tightly, but it didn’t feel like I was holding it at all.”

“I can imagine,” He laughs under his breath before allowing her to continue.

Kara moves away from him and turns to face him, placing her feet under her butt. “And then Alex and I moved to National City and I met Winn, and he helped me feel a little more normal and helped me when I started at CatCo. We were, are, bestfriends but he had feelings for me and I didn’t know it because I was too focused on James. Well, things with James were complicated and we eventually did get together and it didn’t work out. I wanted it too much, and then when it happened, it turned out I didn’t want it enough. But with you, I don’t know, it’s as easy as breathing. You know what it’s like being on a different planet, scared and alone with all these powers. I didn’t know there was anyone else other than me and my cousin.” 

He stares at her, grey eyes shining. “Back on Daxam, we didn’t date. We, yknow, we just met and hooked up. I hadn’t had sex in 35 years when I got here, so I was always going kind of crazy back home and when I got here, I had all these weird emotions and it was weird. Hooked up with any girl, Earthling or not, that I could. And then we started working together, and you believed in me in a way no one else ever had. You had faith in me so I started to look at things a little differently.”

“Do you miss it?” She questions, but she immediately regrets it. She bites her tongue and looks down at her fingers in her lap. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that, that’s not my business.” She sighs.

Mon-el smiles softly, pulling her hands out of her lap and lacing their fingers together. “I’m not proud of my planet. My mom and dad, as the king and queen of the planet, they did a lot of things I had no control over. I wanted to change what they were doing, but I couldn’t. At least not until they had died. But then, the whole planet died and so I never had the chance to change what was happening. A lot of people saw me as that frat boy, partier and when I didn’t get to have my opinions heard, I played into it. I didn’t realize what had happened when I got here. So I kept that act up when it set in. I miss it, every day, but not to the extent of I wish it hadn’t happened. As bad as that sounds. The planet was in such bad shape, I wasn’t ready to become king. Mentally, emotionally, or physically. It would have taken a long time for me to be ready. I’m not necessarily thrilled my home has been destroyed, but I’m happy to be here on Earth, helping you make a difference. I’m happy to be here with you.” 

Kara smiles at him before leaning over and kissing him on the lips. “How glad are you that I actually figured out my feelings for you?” She giggles, running her fingertips up and down the bare skin of his tanned arms. He smirks, pulling her head closer to his and kissing her so tenderly. But then, it becomes one of heat and passion and suddenly, she’s in his lap, pulling his shirt over his head. “That never fails to impress me.” She breathes out, smiling down at his torso. 

He cackles out a laugh, bringing Kara’s eyes back to his grey ones. “Is Kara Danvers, Kara Zor El, Supergirl, flustered?” 

“Shut up.”


End file.
